rsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor: Mana Island
}} | seasonrun = December 1, 2017 - December 22, 2017 | episodes = 15 | days = 20 | survivors = 18 | winner = Andrew | runnerup = Adyum Zack | tribes = | next = |returnees = Adyum ( ) Andrew ( ) Ben ( ) Bongo ( ) Marcus ( ) Mitchell ( ) Peter ( ) Snorby ( ) Steven ( ) TJ ( ) Vinny ( ) }}Survivor: Mana Island, also known as 'Survivor: Mana Island — Heroes vs. Healers vs. Hustlers' is the first installment of ''RSurvivor. The season's tribes are derived from Survivor (U.S.)'s Survivor: Heroes vs. Healers vs. Hustlers. The season culminated with Andrew defeating Adyum and Zack in a 5-3-0 jury vote. Twists/Changes * Heroes vs. Healers vs. Hustlers: The 18 castaways were divided into 3 tribes based on how they are perceived by their immediate communities ** The tribe are the "Heroes", who serve their duties heroically and courageously. ** The tribe are the "Healers", who serve others by helping them heal physically or emotionally. ** The tribe are the "Hustlers", who are praised for their work ethic and determination in achieving goals. * Hidden Immunity Idol: An object hidden that grants the user immunity and negates all votes cast against the user. A Survivor contestant was to be guessed correctly to obtain the idol. They had 3 guesses every 8 hours to earn the idol. The idol could only be played after the votes are cast but before they are read. ** Exile Idol: A new type of idol in which the owner must play it before votes are the cast. The person it is played on is sent to Exile Island in which they do not cast a vote, but they are also safe from elimination as well. * Tribe Switch: Two tribe swaps occurred on Day 5, shuffling the tribes in to 3 groups of 5. On Day 7. they were swapped again into 2 tribes of 6. ** Schoolyard Pick: In order to determine the members for the second Tribe Switch, two captains were selected to choose members for their respective tribes. * Joint Tribal Council: The two losing tribes would go back to one beach and had to strategize to come up with one single boot. * Vote Reveal: Won at the Survivor Auction and allowed a player to find out who everybody voted for at a tribal council, it was willed if they were eliminated. * Extra Vote: Allows one castaway to place the advantage into the voting urn in lieu of their vote and take a blank parchment, allowing them to vote twice at a future Tribal Council. Hosts Castaways Season Summary The 18 castaways were divided into thee tribes based on how they were perceived by their immediate communities; Levu (the Heroes), Soko (the Healers), and Yawa (the Hustlers). Due to Liam's wild card-esque persona and their overall dysfunction as a tribe, Soko lost the first three Immunity Challenges. During a Joint Tribal Council, both tribes were able to band together to take down Liam. A Tribe Switch occurred, which resulted in two quits and an elimination. Shortly thereafter, another switch commenced, in which the original Yawa tribe took the majority position to eliminate Vinny and Snorby. Come the merge, the Hustlers had an overwhelming majority. They made it publicly apparent that TJ had a Hidden Immunity Idol. With this knowledge, the players in the minority successfully played a Hidden Immunity Idol on Andrew to take out Peter. Following this, the Hustlers and Heroes decided to team up to discard of the remaining Healers, Bongo and Justin. However, with the help of an Extra Vote advantage, TJ was able to blindside Ben. Through this, Justin was able to dismantle the Hustler's alliance and advance further in the game. A late-game deal with Adyum and an intentional advantagegeddonhttp://robhasawebsite.com/survivor-game-changers-advantage-geddon/ helped Andrew secure a spot in the Final Tribal Council along with his late-game ally and Zack. At the Final Tribal Council, Zack was blatantly chastised for his game unawareness and overall lack of gameplay. The jury struggled to choose between two strong contenders; Adyum and Andrew. While Adyum's dominance of the Hustlers alliance was seen as impressive, Andrew was given the edge for his flashy moves and stronger game, leading to him becoming the first Sole Survivor in a 5-3-0 vote. Voting History Trivia * This is the first season to have a contestant quit. ** It is also the first season to have multiple people quit. * This is the first season where the jury stage begins before the merge. The would be followed by . * This is the shortest season to date, lasting only 20 days. * This is the only season to not feature the Fan Favorite Award. References Category:Seasons Category:Seasons with Tribe Swap Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: Mana Island